Help!
by CM4LIFE-BG
Summary: What happen when the team spilts up to go check two different place? Could thier one of the places be a trap. What happens if it is? When 2 getting trapped in a house will they both get out or worse will they live?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a rough start but, they were finally starting to get somewhere. It had begun rough because all their leads they had were dropped and to make it worse they were dropped when they were about to arrest the "killer". They had been deeply put back but now they were had gathered all the clues again and they were just minutes away from figuring out who it was and they would arrest them and take them to jail.

"Hotch!" yelled Reid, making Hotch

"Whaa-" jumped Hotch as he spilled his coffee all over himself.

"Sorry." said Reid.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me when I have hot coffee?" growled Hotch.

"Sorry but, I think i found something that could lead us to catch this guy." stated Reid.

"Ok I will get the rest of the team and meet you in the conference room. You go and get Garcia." ordered Hotch.

"Yes sir."

Fortunately for them it was a case where they could work from the office, but it was unfortunately that the killer was right their in their town,

Reid headed down the hallway to Garcia's office so that he could get her.

"Knock knock" he said as he knocked on the door. "We are meeting in the conference room."

"Ok let's go." she said grabbing her computer and walking out behind Reid.

 **Conference room**

Once everybody was situated Reid began

"Ok Hotch you said as they victims all had to have something in common right?" Reid said.

"Yes"

"I believe they all took part in some camp of some sort" Reid stated "Garcia I need you to do a research and see what camps they did and who was put in charge of them.

"Ok, one second and I will have your- answer- and their!" she exclaimed.

" Let me see it. Right here they all participated in a camp called "Camp skills". The person who ran it is 40 year old Dylan West, he has two addresses.." said Reid.

"Great work! Morgan, Reid you take the home, Emily stay here with Garcia in case you figure something else out and Rossi and JJ you are with me at the workplace. Let's move!: ordered Hotch.

 **Morgan and Reid**

"Good Work Reid." said Morgan.

"Thanks"

"Boy Genius strikes once again!" laughed Morgan.

"What would you do without me"

"Do you really want to ask me that question?" laughed Morgan.

"You know what never mind I really do not wanna ask you that." he laughed "oh wait here is the house."

Morgan pulled slowed down and pulled in the driveway and made sure to hid the car so that if Dylan was home they he wouldn't see their car. Then they got out and slowly started to approach the house.

"Reid stick with me I don't want anything to bad to happen."

"Ok"

When they got up to the house they started with the bottom floor. Nothing. They moved up to the second floor. Nothing. He wasn't their hopefully he was at his work.

"It's all clear" said Reid.

Morgan pulled out his cell phone started to walk down the stairs,

"Hey Hotch he's no her-" Morgan suddenly froze.

Standing behind Reid was Dylan holding a gun. The door slammed shut. They were trapped in a house with a maniac holding a gun to Reid's head. They were trapped and there was no getting out…

 **Hey so this is my first chapter to my new story and I hope you like. If i mad an mistakes I'm sorry please just tell me. Tell me what you think of the story and if you have any idea or question please feel free to comment them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry that i have not updated in a while. I have been really busy with basketball and school. Listen I know i am not the best at grammer, I am trying to get better. So please don't make mean comments about it or critasize me. Thank you to thoose who are accutally just trying to help me.**

 **Also i do have a account on Wattpad it is the same as on here~ CM4LIFE-BG. So if you can go follow me that would be great. I am also gonna write some of my stories on their. I do have a youtube channel and i will tell you guys that later. I am going to start and try to make criminal minds videos and other vidoes, but manly just criminal minds. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _With Hotch_

 **On the phone~**

"" _Hey Hotch he's no her-"_

" _What? Morgan!"_

" _Agent Hotchner I'm afraid that Agent Reid and Morgan are in a well sticky situation" said Dylan after he took the phone from Morgan._

" _What did you do!" demanded Hotch "I'm coming and if you so much as touch one of them I will kill you!"_

" _Now Agent here is what is gonna happen. You see right now I have agent Reid and let's just say he's not going anywhere so if any agents or anybody tries to enter the house you will never see Agent Reid alive again. Am I clear?"_

" _Yes" Hotch said and with that he hung up the phone._

 _*End of phone call_

JJ and Rossi were staring at Hotch they didn't know what was going on but the knew it wasn't good.

"Hotch what is going on?" demanded JJ. She knew she might not want to know they answer but she was going to find out.

"Dylan has Reid and Morgan and he is holding them in the house and he said if anybody tries to enter then he will ki-ll Reid" he said trying to hold it together.

"We need to get over their now!" stated Rossi.

"JJ call Emily and have meet us there." demanded Hotch.

"Yes sir." she said. She pulled out her phone and dialed Emily number.

" _Hello?" said Emily. "Did you guys get him."_

" _More like he has us." JJ said as she started to cry._

" _JJ what is going on?" demanded Garcia and Emily at the same time._

" _Dylan he ha-s Morgan and Reid." she said._

" _No No No!" cried Garcia._

" _I need to to call a swat and send them to the house. We will meet them their._

" _I'm on my way" said Emily and with that she hung up the phone._

 **Back to Reid and Morgan**

" Now agent Morgan I know that you don't want me to send a bullet straight through Dr, Reid's head so take your handcuffs out and handcuff yourself to that pole over their." demanded Dylan.

"No Morgan I'm fine get out of here!" said Reid.

"Not a chance in the world that I would leave you here with this idiot." snapped Morgan.

"Why don't you ever just listen to me! I don't want to watch you get hurt for me. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me." cried Reid.

"I'm not gonna get hurt because of you. The only one to blame her is Dylan!" yelled Morgan.

"Agent Morgan! I am not going to ask you again to handcuff yourself. If i do it will not end well for Dr. Reid her and if I have to kill him I will then move on to you." said Dylan sternaly.

"Fine" growled Morgan. He handcuffed himself to the pole. "No what your *******"

Dylan took the gun and smack Reid in the back of the head so hard that he feel down to the ground. When he was on the ground Dylan took Reid's hand cuffs and cuffed him to a different pole in the house.

"Now I have rules and I know how close your team is so I suggest that you both follow them. Here they are Agent Morgan if you give me any trouble I will hurt your little buddy over here am I clear?" he question.

"Yes" said Morgan.

"The same goes for you Doctor Reid. Clear?"

He was answered with a small moan from Reid who was barely conscious.

"Ahh looks like your team has finally arrived." Dylan laughed and then grabbed Morgan phone and called Hotch.

 _ **Outside~**_

"Hotch we can not just go storming in there he could hurt Morgan or Reid." said JJ

She was answered with a ring of Hotch's phone. "It is Dylan" he said. Before he picked it up he told Rossi to go get the earphones ready so they could hear what they were saying on the phone.

" _This is Agent Hotchner speaking."_

" _Ahh hello I am not gonna introduced because you already know who I am." Dylan said._

" _Let my Agent's go"_

" _But, then what fun would that?" laughed Dylan._

" _If you harm them-"_

" _Relax I will not kill them not yet anyway, that is if nobody comes in the house. If I see one person try to enter the house I will kill Dr. Reid and let's just say he is not doing good already, Do we have a deal?"_

" _Yes"_

" _I can see every single thing that goes on so I would hope that you will be wise. Good Bye."_

Hotch hung up the phone and looked at the others.

"Reid's hurt and if anybody goes near the house he will kill Reid." Hotch said sadly. He was worried about his to agents.

"Hotch this doesn't add up" said Emily. She had arrived a few minutes ago.

She was write nothing in this situation did add up. They never profiled that he would do this. That is because he wouldn't. He just put two of his best agents in danger. They had walked directly into a trap.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was a trap!" blurtted out Hotch.

"What are you talking about it was a trap?" asked JJ.

"He knew that we would split up to search all the locations and he knew he only needed one person to get the other person to. If he had a gun to Reid's head then he knew that Morgan wouldn't have done anything dumb,"

"Then he definitely has a end game and it's not going to be very pretty." said Emily. She was worried before, but now she was very worried.

"What are we gonna do Hotch?" JJ said, her voice full of fear.

"I-I don't know." Hotch said. He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, but he could not help it.

"We need to think of a plan and we need to think of one fast." Emily demanded.

 _ **Inside:**_

It had been at least 2 hours now and things weren't looking good for Reid. He had gone unconscious and even when he was not responding, Morgan kept trying to wake him up to up but he won't. Dylan was watching out the window and trying to think of what had to be done.

"Reid Reid Re-" Morgan kept saying

All he get in return was a quiet moan from Reid.

"Let him go! He needs help!" Morgan pleaded.

"Look's fine to me" said Dylan.

"Come on you sick son of a *****" yelled Morgan.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Dylan, "I'm trying to think"

"What are you trying to think about" asked Reid.

"None of your business" yelled Dylan.

 **Outside the house**

They rest of the team had been working as hard and as quick as they could to get Reid and Morgan out of there safely. The had tried every idea that they could possible think of and yet they couldn't come up with a plan that would get Morgan and Reid and themselves out of this mess unharmed.

"Hotch!" said JJ

"What" he said as he turned around.

"We have to go in there!" she demanded.

"You know that as much as we both want to just go barge in there and get them out that we can't do that. There is a high chance that somebody could get more hurt than they already are." he explained.

"Then what are we gonna do! Reid and Morgan are stuck in there with some murder. They could be hurt and we don't even know because we are stuck out here not able to do anything except sit around and wait to see his end game!" JJ yelled.

"I know but there is nothing we can do" he said with a very said frown upon his face.

JJ couldn't do it anymore she just let the tears fall. While she was crying Hotch stepped forward and put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

 _ **Inside:**_

 _Reid's POV:_

 _I have to get Morgan out of here. He stronger than me and he has a better chance out getting out of here than me. I need to think of a distraction to get him out of here or i need to to make a deal with Dylan…_

 **End of Reid POV Back Inside:**

Dylan was over watching out sit from the window so he couldn't here Morgan and Reid talking.

"Morgan"

"Yea Reid"

"I have a plan to get you out of here"

"Reid I don't care what your plan is, but I am not leaving here without you!"

"Please just listen to it before you say that"

"Fine I'll listen to it but I won't do it"

"Good enough. I'm gonna distract Dylan and you're gonna pull as hard as you can on the pipe until it breaks and then get out here."

"No I won't I don't care what he does to me. I almost lost you with Tobias I'm not losing you again!"

"Morgan I'll be fine! I don't want to see you get hurt!" cried Reid.

"I had to watch him hurt you!" snapped back Morgan.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be safe." Reid said.

"Kid I know that and I don't want you to get hurt."

" _I have to get Morgan out of here. I will just have to make a deal with Dylan and hopefully I can find someway he will let Morgan go. I just need to think of a way to get me and Dylan alone…" Reid thought to himself._

"Umm Dylan?" Reid stuttered.

"What!" Dylan snapped. He was stressing out because he couldn't get out this.

"I have to use to the restroom.." said Reid.

"What!" butted in Morgan. He better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"I really really have to go!" exclaimed Reid.

"No! Reid!" Morgan snapped. " I know what you are doing! Stop!"

"Ok! I don't wanna listen to you to argue so I will take you back to a bucket, but I will not leave you alone! Got it?" Dylan said.

"Y..ea" said Reid.

Reid took a deep breath as Dylan came over and undid his hand cuff's.

"Spencer Reid!" yelled Morgan.

"Sorry" Reid mouthed.

Once they got into the other room Dylan shut the door and through a bucket at Reid.

"Go and make it quick!" he demanded.

"I umm…" Reid stuttered.

"What Now!" Dylan whinned.

"I don't actually have to go. I just want to talk to you and I didn't want Morgan to hear."

"About what?" questioned Dylan.

"A Deal" said Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

" What do you mean a deal?" asked Dylan. He didn't like the sound of this, but at the same time he did.

"It's about Morgan."

"Keep talking" He knew that Reid would do anything to protect his co-worker. He was filled with joy and happiness knowing this. I might just get out of here somehow he thought.

"You have to let him go! Please! I'll do anything you want once I know that he safe"

"Well if I mean I guess I could let him go. But if you don't do whatever I tell you to do and come with me quietly then I will make sure that Agent Morgan and the rest of your pitty little team dies' he stated blankly.

Dylan knew that he had Agent Reid right under his arm. He had a grasp on him and he had finally done. Soon it would all be over. Very. Very. Soon.

"Ok. Deal! Just let him Go!" Reid cried. He knew things weren't gonna be looking pretty for him but he knew that as long as he got Morgan out of here and he was safe everything would be ok. Was he scared? Yes he was. He didn't even know how he was doing this. How he hadn't just given up all ready and died. He came this far he wasn't going to give up now. At least not until Morgan and the rest of the team were outta danger.

"HELLO?! Earth to you!" Dylan yelled.

"What ah uh sorry." Reid stuttered.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take you back out there and then I'm gonna get my final plans together. And you better not try anything stupid. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Reid said.

With that Dylan took him back out and tied him up across from Morgan.

He turned to Morgan. "Your Dr, here has arranged a deal with me for your release."

"No way! I don't care what kind of deal he made. I'm not leaving him with your crazy a**"

"Think what you want" Dylan said. With that he left the room to go but all the final plans into preparation. Sure he was gonna let Agent Morgan go but after that it would be over.

After Dylan left the room Morgan looked at Reid. Reid wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Reid" Morgan said trying to stay calm. "What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Dang it Reid!"

"I'm sorry Morgan. You have to get out of here. You have a family to go back to. You have your mom and your sisters."

"So do you Reid!"

"No I don't. All I have is my mom and half the time she doesn't even remember who I am."

"Reid you have us. JJ, Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Garcia and me. We love you. Reid you're part of all of our families. If something happens to you-"

Reid cut him off. "Nothing is gonna happen you guys are gonna find me."

"I promise we will"

Dylan came back into the room. All the plans were put into place. It was time to end it all.

"Cut the sad talk it's time to go" Dylan said as he walked over to Morgan and pulled out the key. "Do anything stupid Agent Reid here will die. Clear?'

Morgan didn't say anything he just glared at him.

"Well I'll take that as a yes. I'm glad. Let's go. Actually hang on"

Dylan pulled out the phone and pressed his recently called list and called the top one.

" _Hello?" dylan said with a laugh._

" _Agent Hotchner speaking"_

" _Agent Hotchner you remember me. Yes well hold your fire I'm sending one of your agents out."_

" _Wha-"_

He hung up the phone and grabbed Morgan and put the gun to his head and walked him to the door. Once he got to the door he told Morgan to and go and not turn back. When Morgan didn't move he shoot him the arm.

Morgan cried out. He clenched his teeth. He went to attacked Dylan but he stoped when Dylan pointed to gun and Reid.

"Leave now or he dies"

Morgan slowly backed away hating himself but at the same time he knew that there was nothing that he could do. He need the team and they were gonna get him back.

Once he was almost to the team he heard a scream.

"MORGAN!" Morgan looked up to see JJ and Emily running his way.

When they got to him the both attacked with hugs. The reunion was interrupted with a giant Explosion.

Fear. Sadness. Anger. All the emotions that Morgan felt.

He was to scared to look behind him. He saw JJ and Emily scream and fall to the ground. JJ got up and tried to run toward the Explosion. Morgan couldn't do it he turned.

What he saw made the tears come. He couldn't stop them.

The House.

Reid.

It was gone.

All that was left was flames and smoke.

Reid was in there and there was nothing he could do. He tried to run to house but hands were grabbing at his holding him back until he couldn't fight anymore.

Reid was in there. They couldn't do anything. This was Dlyan's plan all along. He killed Reid.

As much as he wanted to believe that Reid had lived through this there was no way.

He was gone.

Spencer Reid was Dead.


End file.
